


Day Six; secret Santa

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: To anyone else, his Boss looked as though he should be carved out of marble. All harsh lines, carefully tailored clothes, and shiny shoes. Sebastian had thought this too, for the longest time, when he first working alongside the man.





	Day Six; secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here for anger and sex you're going to have to wait until closer to Christmas pals xxx

To anyone else, his Boss looked as though he should be carved out of marble. All harsh lines, carefully tailored clothes, and shiny shoes. Sebastian had thought this too, for the longest time, when he first working alongside the man. Up until he had to surge forward to protect the other male from a potential attack, grabbing at his upper arm and pushing him back. In that moment, all he could think about was the warmth  of the skin under his palm. Not marble, but flesh and bone. It had been startling, and for some reason, it made Sebastian feel fiercely protective. It made him realize just how easily the other could get hurt.

The move to live together was one born out of necessity, after Jim had managed to dismantle a large gang, who where competing. It hadn't gone down well, and Sebastian insisted  he was close to the other at all times. It was a few weeks after he had moved in with the other that he had begun to notice the difference between Jim and his Boss. Sebastian got to see a side of Jim no one else was about to see, and he felt some stirring of pleasure knowing this.

Boss was cruel, harsh, and blunt. Sebastian felt as though even the eyes of the other got darker with his mood. Sebastian tended to avoid Boss was he was like this, going out on jobs and making sure he was nothing less than perfect. It was like being back in the army again.

 Jim liked lemon tea, and though he never acknowledged it, Sebastian always noticed a small smile on the others lips when he added a little sugar to the mug. Jim rounded off all his vowels with his soft accent when he was tired or stressed. Jim stole Sebastian's tops and slept in them, and Sebastian had to pretend not to notice.

 Whilst there was a small element of satisfaction from seeing the other in his clothes, it also came with frustration. He was officially running out of things to wear. He was a man of little possessions (most of his clothing had come from Jim ordering it for him, though he had no idea how the man got his hands on his measurements. Fuck, even he didnt know them). So with Jim taking what he pleased, he was getting stuck on what he could actually wear. Next the little shit would be coming for his all black mission gear, and as funny it would be to see Jim kitted out in his 'assassin' gear, he just didn't want to risk it.

 

***

 

Sebastian chose to ignore the others curious gaze as he wondered into the kitchen, putting down his large bag and flicking the kettle on. He could feel his back begin to tingle from the others prolonged stare as he reached up to get a mug, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey Boss, had to pick up some stuff, I keep loosing my shirts." Sebastian explained finally, noticing how Jims expression remained perfectly neutral, a single eyebrow raised.

"You are very clumsy." Jim offered in explanation. Reaching for the bag on the counter and pulling it towards him. Obviously he had made the right choice on the brand, because his lips didn't turn downwards in displeasure. "I assume an assistant didn't offer to hep." He added then, and Sebastian just hummed lightly in response, use to Jims little passive aggressive comments, pouring hot water into his mug and curling his hands around the warmth. It was bloody cold outside.

"I wanted somethin' comfortable, all the stuff you buy me is all stiff and tight." Sebastian complained, and Jim just rolled his eyes.

"You're looking for the word high quality. I know you have resigned yourself to a dull life, but please have some kind of aspirations. " He scolded lightly, placing Sebs collection of soft shirts and loose pyjama bottoms back in the bag. He did leave one out though, a soft grey tee with long sleeves. "You aren't wearing this, it would look awful on you." Jim warned, and Sebastian just nodded.

"Sure Boss, I'm grabbing a shower." Sweeping his bag off the side (now minus the grey tee), walking to his room with a small smile. Looked like his plan had already worked. 

 

***

 

The next time he saw Jim, he  was hunched over the table in the living room, his legs crossed on the sofa. It was very late, or very early, depending on how you wanted to view it. The other hadn't heard him come in, Jim had a habit of getting absorbed into his work and cutting out the rest of the world. Sebastian had only come into the kitchen to get himself some water, but he was eager to see if his little scheme had worked out. He carefully peered into the living room, and even though it was dark, Sebastian could make out a grey shirt hanging off the others body. He smiled a little, collecting his cup of water and padding quietly back to his room. Jim had been right, grey looked horrible on him. But he was correct in his own guess that it would suit Jim rather well. 

 

 


End file.
